Most motor vehicles have a tie rod or drag link having a flexible joint at each end thereof. During the normal life of these motor vehicles, one of these joints will become worn and need to be replaced. This is necessary since a worn joint will cause substantial play in the steering mechanism and could result in an accident and injury. In some prior art practices, even if only one joint was worn, it is necessary to insert a new tie rod or drag link with two new joints.